God Save the Queen
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Sequel to "Lying the the most fun..." The White Witch is back, and she's meaner than ever. And's she's got a sister! To make matters worse Peter's forcefully engaged! But will a strange blind girl change his feelings about love? HIATUS?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Duhhh, I still don't own anything. I can't even afford to buy Girl Scout Cookies.**

**A/N: Hello again, told ya I'd get it up by Monday. **

_**

* * *

**_

Come closer and see  
see into the trees  
find the girl  
while you can  
Come closer and see  
see into the dark  
just follow your eyes  
just follow your eyes

I hear her voice  
calling my name  
the sound is deep  
in the dark  
I hear her voice  
and start to run  
into the trees  
into the trees

into the trees

Suddenly I stop  
but I know it's too late  
I'm lost in a forest  
all alone  
The girl was never there  
it's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
again and again and again – The Cure "A Forest"

* * *

Being blind wasn't so bad, Freya thought. It heightened her other senses to almost superhuman capabilities and made her judge things other than what they looked like. The nightly noises of the forest creatures comforted her as she slept, her frail pale body tucked within a small thicket. The large bat-like wing of a dark green 

dragon shielded her from the view of the world, the dragon's large head alert, its cunning blue eyes transfixed on something beyond human sight. It was a fairly old dragon; but as most know, dragons only become more powerful with age. Long claws and spikes ran along its jaw, all black, like oiled ebony. It looked down to the small human snuggled up to its belly,

"Dear heart," he cooed, his powerful voice deep and rich, "Dear heart. Tis time to awaken."

The girl yawned and stretched. Her skin was deathly pale and her hair a whitish blonde, but her eyes were the most pristine aqua; although clouded.

"Is it night already?" she asked her dragon companion. The dragon nodded, "Indeed, thou has been slumbering since sunrise."

The girl adjusted her black gown; a long bow staff hung from her back and at her hip was a slender katana. She held the staff, tapping the earth to get a feel for the world around her.

"Heed no nightly noises, dear." The dragon said calmly. The girl smiled, "Dante, you do worry for me so."

The dragon nuzzled her cheek and Freya felt his rough scales under her fingers, "I must worry for thee; for thou never does it yourself."

They both chuckled, glad to have one another around. Freya knew this area quite well; she had been born there before she lost her sight. She really didn't know how she went blind, it just sort of happened. The only thing she did remember was she had been only seven and had boiled a root into tea; this root however had been poisonous and rendered her blind. Her family, who were only poor farmers, cast her out of their home. They had no use for a daughter with such a disability; she could never find a husband who would take her. Freya had wandered in the Whistling Woods for two years; even she had no idea how she survived. It was only when she was nine years old that a wise dragon found and looked after her. Dante was the clan leader of the Lone Islands dragon royals and had taken Freya under his wing, so to speak, as his ward.

"Dear, something approaches." Dante whispered, nudging Freya with his scaled nose. Freya, who wasn't particularly afraid of anything, drew her weapon; "Let them come!"

Dante rolled his eyes at his young ward, "Thou speaks too freely with a blade." He grumbled. Freya sighed, "And you're too free with your words. There is a time for fighting and a time for speaking. And right now I think that- WHOAH!"

Freya was yanked forward by something catching around her ankle and propelling her into the thicket, dragging her for all she was worth.

"FREYA!" Dante bellowed, swooping down within the thicket to retrieve his headstrong charge. Freya desperately tore at her ankle, wondering what it was that was dragging her. Suddenly, she felt herself enclosed in something rough and itchy, like sand or rough bark. She screamed and cried, hoping her pleas wouldn't be heard on by deaf ears. The last thing she remembered was being thrown onto the back of a horse and carried away into the night.

* * *

"Caspian's cheating." Karina whispered, as she and Lucy hid atop the branches of a small tree. It was a nice clear day at the castle, it seemed that way ever since Caspian and Karina were married. The citizens took this as a good sign. On this particular day, Lucy had decided that everyone needed a bit of exercise and had dragged Karina, Susan, and Caspian outside for a little fun. Susan had stopped after the second round and retired to a small picnic lunch that had been set up under one of the willow trees, enjoying the company of Trufflehunter and DLF.

"I heard that!" Caspian called to his wife, not really knowing where she was at all. They had been playing this game for hours, and Caspian was quite tired of being 'IT'. "You have to come out sometime dearest!"

"No I don't!" Karina winked at Lucy, "Watch this." As they were directly over Caspian, Karina had the perfect angle to land on his back, all she had to do was time it right.

1…

Karina inched down the tree branch, making sure it could hold her weight.

2…

Caspian scratched his head, the dark hanks of hair falling into his sightline, "Where in the name of Aslan are you?" he grumbled. This was perfect! Karina was almost ready… wait…

"King Caspian! King Edmund has returned from the hunt!" A maid called. Caspian smiled, at least _someone_ was around.

THUNK

Karina had timed it just right, she just didn't think Caspian would move. She lay on the ground in complete embarrassment, a few servants rushed to her aid but she brushed them all away; "It's cool, it's cool…" _OMG it is sooooooooo not cool! My butt hurts sooo freaking bad!! AUGGHHHHH, I'm gonna kill Caspian for moving and ruining my fun!_

Caspian chuckled as he helped his young wife to her feet, "You should be more careful."

Another loud thunk was heard and Lucy strolled from behind the tree, "Karina, you should try and land on your feet."

"Yeah? I hear that works from time to time." Karina said sarcastically.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh, and that's when Daddy bought me this diamond ring! Isn't it just fetching your Highness?!"

Peter groaned and inwardly wanted to claw out his own eyes. On his arm was one of the ugliest creatures he'd ever seen. Oily skin the color of yellow parchment, beady black eyes, and inky black hair; Eris. The Duchess of some-place-or-another. Peter glanced at the eye-sore of a ring; "Yes, it is very…. Fetching."

She beamed at this, hugging his already hurting arm closer to her breasts; "I knew you would Peteykins!"

Peteykins? Oh dear God in heaven. He had a nickname now?

"Eris, I-"

"High King," a voice interrupted. It was Glemstorm the centaur; he bowed low as he approached the King; "King Edmund had just returned from the hunt. Shall I inform him of your meeting with the Duchess?"

"No!" Peter answered quickly, "Um, well Eris I suppose we will have to continue this conversation at dinner."

He kissed her hand (gagging the whole time) and bowed with respect, Peter was a gentleman after all. Eris giggled, "Until then my King." She cooed squeakily as she flounced away. Peter sighed; glad he could drop his kingly composure. He turned to Glenstorm, "Well, let's not keep Ed waiting."

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what do ya think? It's the first chappie so don't expect the Witch to make her entrance just yet. But don't worry, she's coming. Like always, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

******

Disclaimer:

Nothing changes, I still don't own anything.

Nothing changes, I still don't own anything.

* * *

Aura's

_**im a twisted  
you're a twisted  
I'm a twisted  
fire starter  
I'm the bitch you hated  
filth infatuated  
I'm the pain you tasted  
well intoxicated  
I'm a twisted  
you're a twisted  
I'm a twisted  
fire starter- Jimmy Eat World "Fire Starter" **_

* * *

Freya writhed as she was dumped upon something cold, she surmised it was stone.

"Well, that's no stag." A cultured voice said. She felt an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder and she was quick to draw away. Although she would never admit it, being in strange places frightened her. The scents and sound were never the same, so inconsistent. The forest. That was where she belonged.

"What's your name? I am Queen Susan." a feminine voice asked. Freya flinched as she was helped to her feet by a pair of strong hands. She could see auras around people, like marking them, distinguishing them for her. The woman's voice had a velvety aqua aura and the man's voice gave off a teasing yellow.

"Freya, daughter of none." She answered, feeling vulnerable without Dante's sight to guide her. "If you'll be so kind as to tell me where I am, I can be on my way." She said indignantly.

"I'm King Edmund, and you're at Telmar castle."

"Su? Edmund? What's going on?"

This very manly and chivalrous voice was accompanied by a rich crimson aura. Freya had never heard a voice like this. So comforting yet commanding, subtle yet controlled.

* * *

Peter had never seen her before. She was indeed very different. Her hair a white blonde and stark white skin, her eerie clouded blue eyes; just so different. There was no denying her beauty, Peter knew that. She was the type of beauty that only one certain person could see. Her hand was still at the small thin rapier on her hip, she looked like a frightened doe cornered by a predator. Peter reached out to shake her hand,

"I'm High King Peter, who are you my lady?"

The girl stood motionless, her hand not moving from her sword. Susan placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "She's blind." She whispered into his ear. Peter suddenly felt very stupid, his hand hanging in the air and all.

"My name is Freya, High King." She said softly, her strange eyes adverted to the ground even though she couldn't see him.

"We'll send you an escort to get you back to your home." Edmund said.

"I do not wish to be pitied, my King." Freya snapped, "With all due respect, I can find my own way home."

"Where might your home be, my lady." Peter asked, desperate to know more about the beauty in his wake. Freya sighed, "In the woods."

"Well I think she should stay here!" Lucy piped up, Caspian and Karina trailing her arm in arm.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, new arrival!" Karina squealed madly. Freya was now very confused, how many royals were there?

"I'm Queen Karina; well you can call me Karina. Just drop the Queen." Karina said stupidly. Caspian rolled his eyes, "And I am King Caspian."

Now Caspian Freya had heard of. The rest, she was drawing a blank. She'd never heard of these Kings and Queens and beginning to feel very out of the loop. Suddenly, a ferocious roar was heard from outside. The Kings and Queens knew this wasn't Aslan.

"Dante?!" Freya cried, trying to make her way outside. Peter, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to make contact, tried to get her outside.

"I don't need help. I'll not be babied like a helpless cripple." Freya spat, still trying to make it to the balcony. Finally, she did. Peter nearly fainted when he saw what confronted him, it was a dragon. In all his years as High King he'd never actually seen one. Said dragon was snarling at a few guards, who looked especially terrified. Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and Karina all drew their swords; not really knowing what was to come.

"Dante!" Freya called, her hands trembling at the turmoil around her. The dragon abruptly stopped, "Dear heart!" he said lovingly, sweeping down his large head to the girl. Freya hugged his snout, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being so stupid!"

The dragon chuckled, "Thou is not stupid, just misguided."

He turned a furious eye on the royals, "If thou has harmed-"

Caspian stepped forward, his eyes unfocused with a slight fear; "Noble beast, we had no intention of harming Lady Freya. In fact, we were about to return her to her home."

The dragon nodded, "Thou is a just King." He then glanced at Freya, "Come, dear. We must flee to the forest."

"But you don't have to leave!" Peter blurted out, stunning everyone with his lack of tact. He realized his misstep and corrected it, "I mean, wouldn't you lie to join us for supper. After all, it is not every day we meet dragons."

Dante nodded, "Very well King of Magnificence."

"We are much obliged." Freya said, sweetly.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, mostly due to the fact that it was outside, as they didn't have any dragon sized room available for supper.

"Ewww, there are far too many insects outside at this hour!" Eris complained. Peter glanced at his seafood fork; _I wonder if that's sharp enough to cut an artery with? _Caspian sat at the head on the table and Karina on his right. Peter sat to Caspian's left; across from him was Freya, who was next to Lucy; who was talking her ear off about dragons. Karina clenched her napkin under the table, "Eris, why must you ridicule God's creatures?"

Eris turned up her ski-jump of a nose, "Well because, they should know that they're in the presence of royalty and shouldn't get in my way."

"Since when are you considered royalty?" Karina quipped. Caspian shot her a pleading glance.

"Oh, I don't remember you having royal bloodlines." Eris smiled cruelly.

"Bite me." Karina snapped.

"Well that is most certainly _enough_." Caspian interjected, placing a hand on Karina's knee under the table; _Behave yourself dearest._

_I will if the gremlin will. _Karina said back.

"I wish he could control his wife, don't you Peteykins?" Eris whispered. Peter cringed, "I'm actually fond of free speech. I think _Queen _Karina can say whatever she likes." He emphasized the 'Queen', hoping Eris would take a hint and lay off. Instead, she turned her stare on Freya;

"So, you never told us where you live Freya."

Freya smiled innocently, "In the forest mostly, here and there."

"Don't you get lonely?" Lucy asked.

Dante grunted from the end of the table but Freya answered, "Sometimes I wish to come in contact with my own kind, yes."

Peter sipped his pumpkin soup slowly, stealing quick glances at Freya every so often. She was indeed very eye catching!

"I think Peter likes you." Lucy whispered to Freya. Freya blushed, "I don't think a King would find me very attractive. My abnormality and all."

Lucy shook her head, "Don't say that! Everyone is given a gift, sometimes in the form of a curse."

"Wisely spoken, Valiant Queen." Dante rumbled, nodding his head. Freya smiled, perhaps they weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Hello all! Another damn fine chapter if I do say so myself! FYI The reason Freya has no idea The Pevensie's and Karina exist is b/c she's so cut off from the world. She's only known the life of a vagabond. Hope that helps. God I hate Eris; she's actually based on a girl that I hated in middle school. As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything but Freya, Karina and that little prick Eris. **

* * *

Empathy

**At night they would go walking 'til the breaking of the day,  
The morning is for sleeping…  
Through the dark streets they go searching to seek God in their own way,  
Save the nighttime for your weeping…  
Your weeping…**

Singing la lalalala la lé…  
And the night over London rang.  
So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts strain  
for their curses to be broken…  
We'd go underneath the arches where the witches are in there saying  
There are ghost towns in the ocean…  
The ocean…  
Singing la lalalala la lé…  
And the night over London rang.

God is in the houses and God is in my head… and all the cemeteries in London…  
I see God come in my garden, but I don't know what he said,  
For my heart, it wasn't open…  
Not open…

Singing la lalalala la lé…  
and the night over London rang.  
Singing la lalalala la lé…  
There's no light over London today - Coldplay "Cemeteries of London"Peter was now officially fed up with Eris. Other than insulting Karina and calling him 'Peteykins' in front of everyone, she had managed to piss off Lucy; a feat that could almost never be done. It all started when Lucy mentioned something about Aslan and Eris said that he wasn't real.

* * *

"A talking lion! How foolish, the next thing you'll tell me is that the Narnians have an equal say in politics!" she guffawed, leaving a very stunned Peter and tearful Lucy in her wake. Peter was sitting outside of Lucy's door, waiting for her to come out when he heard a light tapping on the door.

"High King," strangely it was Freya. Peter had no idea how she slipped past without waking him, as he'd dozed off quite a few times.

"Queen Lucy says she doesn't want to see you and that you're; forgive me your highness, a stuffy git for marrying that troll." Freya whispered. Peter choked back a laugh, "Tell her she doesn't have to worry, I'm _not_ marrying that beast of a girl."

The door creaked open and a white cloaked figure emerged. It was Freya.

"It seems Queen Lucy tires of us both." She said smiling sadly. She and Peter adjourned to the gardens, enjoying the sunshine; Dante kept a close watch from his perch on one of the castle spires. They found themselves near the lake, Freya liked the sounds and scents of the water so Peter thought it would be a wonderful place to bring her.

"So, um, how did you…" Peter really had no idea how to ask the simple question of 'were you born blind?' To him it sounded like he was asking her about some painful disease or a long lost family member. Freya nodded, "I understand your predicament, my king. I lost my sight by ingesting Blood Root."

Peter made a face. Blood Root was one of the most foul Narnian plants; sometimes used to tip arrow with, it gave the victim a burning sensation. Peter had never known of anyone actually eating the plant, its crimson leaves and deep purple flowers seemed like enough of a warning to those idiotic enough to eat it.

"Is it, um, hard not being able to see the world?" Peter asked awkwardly. Freya's hands fidgeted and picked at the grass, "In a way, I can see. Every person, every living thing has an aura. Almost like an identification, no single one is the same. I can read emotions by using auras. For instance, your aura is crimson, meaning you like to be the center of attention and are very responsible."

She was good. Peter chuckled, "That sounds like me."

"Give me your hand, my king." Freya said softly, holding up her white hand. Peter obeyed and touched palms with her, her skin was cold like marble, and just as smooth.

"You're real name is Peter Pevensie, from England. You're eighteen, almost nineteen. You lived in a place called Finchley with your mother and you came to Narnia in a city called War-Drobe." Freya said, her eyes closed. Peter was astounded,

"H-how do you know all that?" No one in Narnia knew about Finchley, at least to his knowledge.

"I'm an empath, I can read your emotions and sometimes thoughts. Does that bother you?" she asked stoically. The High King blinked, "No, of course not! It's just very…"

"Unnerving." She finished, tucking her hand back into her sleeve.

* * *

"SUSAN!!"

Susan jumped, her book clattering to the floor. It was Karina, and she sounded quite perturbed. She excused herself from the library; where she was reading contently with Dr. Cornelius, and hurried up the stairs to her friends room. When she got there the door was locked, Susan juggled the handle forcefully.

"Karina? Are you alright?" she asked, worried that the door was locked and Karina wasn't answering. The door suddenly slid open and Karina pulled her inside.

"Well," Susan said, smoothing out her skirts, "That was unnecessary."

Karina's face looked ashen and her eyes were red, liked she'd been crying recently.

"What's wrong?"

Karina rushed Susan into a tight embrace, sobbing like an infant of the Gentle Queen's shoulder; "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cliffie! Well, not really. Sorry this chapter's so short, I promise to make the next one longer. I'm preyy down in the dumps, my BFF's mom just died so I might not have the next chapter until a few days from now. BTW, the reason Karina's so disdrought is b/c she's only seventeen after all! She's just a baby herself. Hmmmmmmmm, when will Caspian find out? Will Peter and Freya hook up? Will Eris do something even more annoying and mean that make Lucy (I love this kid) cry? When will the Witch and her sister make their entrance? **

**Dunno, I'm in the dark same as you. JK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Shut up.**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy, I was in London and forgot my computer!**

Operation Secret_**

* * *

**_

_**Just stay the night,  
And you'll see  
That things can work out  
And this will last forever  
How long can we wait  
For things to change  
So this will last forever – Hawthorne Heights "Angels with even Filthier Souls"**_

* * *

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're what?" Susan managed to stammer. Karina pulled away from Susan, a distant look in her eyes, "Pregnant, Susan."

Susan bit her lip, "How long have you known?"

"Three weeks."

"Does Caspian know?"

"No." And Karina was going to keep it that way. There was no way Caspian could find out about the baby. She didn't want to be treated any differently. Not able to spar or ride, to just be free. Susan turned on her heel and rushed out the door,

"We have to tell him." She said, waltzing quickly down the hallway. A few maids followed her, "Would you please fetch King Caspian for me?" Susan asked one of the younger maids. She bowed, "Of course you highness."

Karina followed Susan slowly, still pleading; "Don't tell him. He doesn't need to be so stressed!"

They passed Peter and Freya who were outside near the lake, Edmund who was chatting with a particularly beautiful lady-in-waiting, Dante chomping on a very large bone. Susan was a whirlwind of purple skirts and fury, "You can't just not tell him, He's your husband!"

"No, I can't. Susan you just don't und-"

"Susan."

Karina jumped at the sound of Caspian's voice. She turned and saw the King, he was dressed in crème and brown, it made Karina think of caramel. He embraced Karina, strangely his hands rested on her stomach. She twisted from his grasp, "I um, have to go." Susan and Caspian watched Karina hurry up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder every so often to make sure they weren't following her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Caspian questioned. Susan gulped, "Nothing. I just wanted to ask you about…"

"About…" Caspian said, trying to goad an answer out of her. Should she tell? It wasn't really any of her business. Or was it? Karina was her friend and friends kept secrets. Susan knew Karina would keep hers; that she knew. She smiled at Caspian, "Well Peter's really taken a shine to Freya." She said cheerfully, trying to change the subject. Maybe Karina would come around and tell Caspian.

Lord knows Susan didn't want to.

* * *

Jadis was for once happy. For once she could actually smile. Her sister; Hera, had readied the army. No longer would they hide in the darkness, she would rise up and take Narnia from man.

And Narnia belonged to no man.

"Jadis, look." Hera hissed, pointing into the all seeing cauldron. Swirling inside it was Karina; she was crumpled on the floor of her room. The White Witch let out a chuckle, "Silly little Guardian."

"Let us strike whilst the iron is hot, my sister." Hera said, smirking. Her teeth were sharper than normal, her lips curled back into a feral grimace. She controlled fire; fire was a destroyer of life. Her fiery red hair was tangled in a head on her pale head, her eyes a quick shade of amber.

"All in good time, dear sister." Jadis replied. "All in good time."

* * *

"What a ghastly brooch, Peteykins! Don't you like mine much better?"

Peter rolled his eyes as Eris pointed to a lion shaped brooch worn by Edmund favorite lady-in-waiting; Winter. She and Edmund were smiling at one another from across the dinner table; Lucy sent Edmund a knowing glance.

"King Caspian, we thank thee for feeding us so generously but we should be going." Dante said, his deep voice reverberated throughout the nighttime air.

"Dante!" Freya interjected.

"Dear heart." He scolded, "It is not polite for a lady to raise her voice."

Eris made a face, "Quite right. _Milady_." She sneered.

"What are you implying?" Freya asked, her voice was soft.

"You live with animals in the woods. What else would I be implying?" Eris said snootily.

"Do. Not. Insult. My. Home." Freya growled.

"Ladies please." Peter said calmingly. Eris smiled and pecked Peter on the cheek; he wanted to vomit, "Only for you Peteykins."

At the other end of the table, Caspian and Karina were having some problems of their own.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Caspian asked. Karina smiled, she had to admire him. Any other man would be blaming _her _for their problems; but Caspian. Caspian always thought of her first. It was almost unreal.

"Nothing. I'm sorry about before, I was just a little cranky." She said lamely. A dark foreboding feeling swept over her, making her shiver. Something wasn't right.

Narnia wasn't right.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it. Give me some ideas, shout out, your voice will be heard! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything

_****_

I float upon a shallow bay  
lift me up until the ground gives way  
I'm a California castaway  
I don't think you wanna fuck with me  
don't over kill  
this painless thrill  
it's bitter still  
your pretty pill  
you wait until

_**you've had your fill  
I know you will  
I know you will – Breaking Benjamin "Shallow Bay"**_

* * *

Karina sneaked quietly down to the kitchens. It was late. Too late for her to actually be awake. But she had a sudden craving for meat. Just red meat. All she wanted was a very raw steak to sink her teeth into. She peeked around the corner quickly, a guard stood at attention, although poorly. Karina rolled her eyes, deciding that her cravings were less important than distracting a guard. She turned and slammed right into Caspian's chest.

"Watch yourself, mi amor." Caspian cooed comfortingly. Karina yawned, "Yeah, what are you doing awake?"

Caspian chuckled, "I could say the same thing."

Touché.

Karina linked her arm within Caspian's and the two continued down the darkened hallway. Caspian kissed his wife's hand, "Dearest, is something wrong?"

"Caspian," Karina started, "Now you know I love you, and I think that you love me. We've been together for like six months now and I think we make a super good couple and I think that now's a good time to…"

"Dear, you're rambling."

"Riiiiight, Caspian what I'm trying to say is that-"

"Your Majesties!" a stern voice called. Karina rolled her eyes as Glenstorm clopped down the hallway. Caspian felt his face burn with embarrassment; he wasn't wearing a shirt after all. Well, Glenstorm wasn't either but that's not really the point.

"Sir Glenstorm, what troubles you?"

Suddenly a large gust of wind hit the three companions, Karina stumbled back but Caspian held her upright. Dante snaked his large head in through the castle windows, "Royals, danger approaches swiftly!" he boomed. Karina was sure the whole castle was awake now. The hall echoed with his loud breathing,

"Thee would be wise to heed the dragon's warning, majesties." Glenstorm concurred.

* * *

"Send out a scout!" Hera cried, surveying her army. Heat and lava blazed in her vision as all sorts of horrid creatures cheered her. Jadis tapped her staff on the ground, "SILENCE!!"

The creatures fell silent.

"Send out little royals a warning." Jadis sneered to a dwarf dressed in black leather. The dwarf bowed low, "What shall we send Most High?"

Hera plucked a strand of hair from her head, "I have written something, dear sister."

Jadis smiled wickedly as she pulled out her own hair, they placed them onto the note that they had written only moments ago. The dwarf scurried off, the scroll clutched within his meaty claws. He would walk to the ends of the earth to deliver this message. He had to, for his Queen's.

* * *

It was daylight when the dwarf reached the former castle of Telmar. He slipped past the guards and into the front gardens. He placed the scroll on the lawn so that someone was bound to notice it. The letter was delivered to the Royal chambers where Caspian was buried under a mound of paperwork. He looked at the parchment, it was sealed strangely; half fire half ice.

"Dear little Royals, open this letter together." Caspian read aloud. He beckoned to a maid to fetch the Kings and Queens. They returned a moment later, Peter looking quite angry.

"What is it Caspian?" he growled, pissed that he had to be torn away from Freya. Caspian motioned to the letter, "It says to open together."

"Coolies." Karina said, leaning on Caspian's large armchair. He slit open the letter only to find two strands of hair, one red as fire and the other as light as clouds. Caspian picked up the red strand, "Odd."

"I don't get it." Edmund said.

"Me neither." Lucy agreed.

Caspian was about to scrape the parchment into the wastebasket but the hair seemed to grip his hand. The strand tightened and thickened. He shook his hand furiously but the strand only constricted further, that is until it transformed into a large red snake.

"OH MY GOD!" Karina screamed. Caspian tried to remain calm; taking the dagger from his belt he slashed the beast from tail to throat. Lucy buried her head in Susan's gown. Its blood spilled upon the parchment as lettering appeared. Peter glanced warily at the paper as Caspian wiped his hand upon his trousers.

"_So you figured out our little riddle. Silly little royals, thinking you could beat us! We cannot be beaten, we are immortal! Just dying to see you! I think I'll kill the littlest Queen first! It's about time for a reunion… Silly dears you can't rid yourselves of me so easily. I will reclaim Narnia as mine and my sister's of course. Prepare yourselves. You will lose __**everything**__._

_The White Witch_"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm trying to improve my dialouge for Jadis and Hera. I want them both to sound bossy and a little bitchy at the same time. As always, review and tell me what you think! Check out my _Batman _story: Every Rose Has Its Thorns. Blah, review and I'll bestow Jonas Brother's tickets upon you (I'm going to their concert on August 6th)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Narnia related. I only own Karina, Freya, and the deplorable little prick Eris. I do however, wish I owned Ben Barnes, William Moseley, and Skandar Keynes (spell tha right?), I love them. Thank GOD I don't own them or you guyz would never see them in a Narnia movie again. LOL, just kidding. **

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating fast enough! You dude's must hate me by now and my slacker-off-ed-ness (I just made that word up)**

* * *

Snow Moon

_**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love? – Cascada "Ready for Love"**_

* * *

The shutters were closed, the doors bolted, the drawbridge secured, guards posted at every entrance and exit. Telmar castle was on lockdown.

"Peter?" Freya whispered, her soft voiced barely echoing through the hall. Slight footsteps were heard, "Freya?"

"Yes."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he rounded the bend and saw her. She was dressed in her nightgown, the sheer fabric leaving almost nothing to the imagination in the moonlight. Peter, being the perfect gentleman, kissed her hand;

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, "Something about Eris… I don't like her."

Peter chuckled, "Well I don't particularly like her either but-"

"No Peter," Freya interrupted, "She can't be trusted."

* * *

"Caspian I have something to tell you, I'm pregnant."

Karina looked into the mirror for the seventeenth time. She was practicing on how to spring the 'wonderful' news on Caspian. She turned back to the looking glass, "What's getting fatter by the moment and loves you very much? Give up… it's me! I'm preggers!"

Karina scrunched up her face, "Ew, that last one sounded creepy."

"What's creepy love?"

She stiffened at the sound of Caspian's strong voice. She was actually surprised he was awake, as it was quite late.

"Oh nothing." Karina sighed, placing her hands on her rapidly expanding belly. She turned to Caspian, who was lying on the bed looking quite spent and sleepy, "Cas, um… have you ever wanted to be a father?"

Caspian grunted, he was so sleepy! After that weird snake had tried to rip his jugular out the castle had been on lockdown. The army was on high alert and none of the royals were a loud outside. All and all, it was quite stressful. But still he answered his wife to appease her moods, which seemed to shift a lot as of late, "Someday…why do you ask?"

"No reason." _Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!_

"Alright then, I think I'm going to-"

"Caspian I'm pregnant!" She really had no intention of shouting it at him. And now he just sat there, his chocolate colored eyes widened with amazement, "You're what?"

Karina sighed, "Pregnant, preggers, a bun in the oven… you know…"

Caspian immediately jumped up to hug his wife. He lifted her into his arms, swinging her off her feet, "This is wonderful!"

* * *

True to form, Caspian informed the rest of the royal court of Karina's pregnancy. Everyone in the kingdom was happy for the young couple, but mostly happy to have an heir to the throne. It had been a week since the Witch's threat and nothing more had come.

"Perhaps it was a copycat?" Edmund had said during supper one night. But Peter wasn't so sure. How did the dwarf who delivered the message manage to get inside the castle in the first place? There were highly trained guards at **every **door and archers at the ready. Hell, the castle was lock tighter than a crab's ass! And still someone managed to get inside. Peter thought of Freya's warning about Eris. He contemplated her motives; she was already secure in her own royal status so she wouldn't have to worry if Peter keeled over and she hated the rest of his family. Those seemed to be clear motives to him. One particularly gloomy afternoon Peter decided to confront her about Freya's accusations. He wandered outside, hoping the little harpy might be doing her usual routine of trying to sing to birds, which she was failing at miserably.

Alas, there was no sign of life outside.

Peter trudged to the throne room, where his siblings, Karina, and Caspian were hearing about the village problems. He slumped in his throne; Susan shot him a look as if to say 'Please try to pay attention'. Peter doubted he could even keep his eyes open.

"Help!" Someone suddenly cried. Peter was now extremely interested. Two soldiers bearing the crest of Narnia limped forward. Their faces were caked in blood. Caspian leaned forward in his throne, "What happened?"

Susan motioned to a maid to fetch the two men water and medical assistance.

"We were ambushed in the forest."

Edmund scowled, "By whom?"

One of the men shivered, "They say she moves here and there, like a shadow in the night."

"Easy soldier, just tell us what happened." Peter said calmly. The man nodded, "We were making out daily round, ye see, and something attacked us near the tree line. It was clothed in white and with one glance turned our general to stone."

"The White Witch!" Lucy cried, inciting a few gasps and screams from the court. Caspian bit his lips, "Ready the troops, King Peter, King Edmund and I will head this operation personally."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I've been swamped with work and other things. I hope you're enjoying it so far, cuz I am! Thank you for bearing with me after I didn't update for like four days! Sorry guys! Anyway, remember to review! Love it? Hate it? Need to vent? I'm here for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Karina and Freya. Oh and Eris the dispicable douchebag. **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was reported for my two stories "I Dream of Jonas" and "Cheetah Strut". Sorry to those who were reading! I might try to post them under assumed names or something, so just keep looking out for them! **

* * *

_**To War**_

_**And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright**_

_**I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface – Lifehouse "Storm"**_

* * *

"Well duh I'm coming with you!" Karina cried. She was standing in the armory watching Caspian gather his weapons. Caspian sighed turning to his wife, "But do you think it wise in your… condition?"

Karina rolled her eyes, flattered that Caspian was worried for her but annoyed that she couldn't get her way, "Getting pregnant isn't a disease, Caspian. I'm still the same old Karina."

Caspian pulled her to the side so that they could get a moment to be alone. He placed a hand on her belly, "I want both of you to be safe."

Karina still had to get used to the idea of using plurals for herself. 'We', that was new. She pouted, "Fine then."

He kissed her lightly and Karina walked out of the armory, "He's so in the doghouse." She said to herself.

* * *

"Eris you insolent little child, I told you to make sure Lucy opened the letter!"

The unmistakable sound of skin colliding with skin split the chilly cave air as Eris flew back, clutching her cheek. "I'm sorry my Queen's but I was not present at the opening of the letter."

Hera drew back her arm, fire welling from her palm; "Shall I smite her, sister?"

Jadis looked to Eris, "Why not? She's run out of use."

The fire licked at Eris' pale legs making her cry out in agony, "I can bring you the Kings!"

The flames stopped abruptly and Eris was yanked to her feet my some unknown shadows. They stood her before the Queens, Jadis smirked, "Be true to your word."

Eris hurried out of a cave, a cold voice echoed behind her, "This is your final chance."

* * *

Caspian, Edmund, and Peter rode along the windy forest trail. Their small army was behind them, chattering amongst themselves.

"I think this is a wild goose chase." Edmund sighed, slumping in his saddle. Peter shot his brother a look, "Shut up, Ed."

Caspian tossed his hair back, "Perhaps Edmund is right. We have been out here for hours and nothing has happened." He desperately wanted to be with Karina. Ever since she'd revealed she was with child he'd wanted to be with her at every waking moment…

_Flashback_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"_

"_What are you doing?" Caspian asked his wife. Karina was sitting on a regal crimson chaise lounge reading aloud and rubbing her swollen belly. She looked up from her book,_

"_Reading to the baby." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Caspian looked at her curiously, "I don't think it can hear you."_

"_He." Karina corrected. Caspian smirked, "What makes you think it's a boy?"_

_Karina smiled, "Motherly intuition?"_

_She stood, with help from Caspian, and the two walked to the balcony. Karina sighed as Caspian encircled her within his strong embrace. Her eyes still closed in bliss; she spoke, "In my world some people read to their unborn babies to make them smarter." She groaned, "I wish my parents had done that form me!"_

_Caspian looked down at her, admiration and love shining in his chocolate orbs; "I think you're one of the smartest people I know, and besides, there's more to life than being incredibly smart."_

"_Like what?"_

_He captured her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back he smiled, "Like being incredibly good- looking."_

_Karina rolled her eyes, "Shallow much?" She leaned into his embrace, "I'm so glad I got to stay with you."_

"_Me too, mi amour. Me too…"_

_End Flashback_

"Let's turn back. There's nothing out here." Caspian said, his tone slightly annoyed. The tiny army of scouts shrugged in agreement and the party turned their backs on the woods and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Later that night at dinner everyone seemed to be on edge, even Eris, who shocked everyone by not saying one word during the entire meal. Not that they were complaining. Karina had taken to eating rare meat, which somewhat disgusted 

Caspian, because every time he kissed her he felt like he was smooching a wolf. Eris, who said she was watching her figure, only ate green leafy things; and strangely four brownies at dessert. Peter barely ate anything at all, as he was too busy looking at Freya, who only ate soup for some weird reason, and could only think about Peter, and Dante was just giving Peter the evil eye as he chomped on a particularly large bone. Karina finally decided to break the silence,

"So, anybody have any idea for baby names?"

Lucy squealed with delight, "Ohhhhh, what about Kitty?!"

Susan wrinkled her nose, "Perhaps Alexander."

"I'm partial to Caspian XI." Caspian said, glancing to Karina. She sighed, "Maybe…"

Caspian pouted, "What do you mean maybe? If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be having little Caspian Jr."

Edmund choked on his wine as did Peter, "Too much information."

Freya smiled, "You will know what to name them in time."

Karina stopped laughing, "What do you mean them?"

The blind girl chuckled, "Nothing."

* * *

That night Caspian and Karina lay in bed. Karina was reading to her belly again, this time with great bravado,

"What to stupid lion, I said. What a masochistic lion…"

Caspian looked at her, "What are you reading?"

Karina sighed, "The best book ever written."

"Which would be?"

"_Twilight_." She said, flipping to another chapter. Caspian kissed her forehead, "Well it sounds like it just might corrupt out child's mind. Perhaps you could read something more… child friendly?"

She scowled at him, "_Twilight_, is a story about eternal love and the thought that love knows no bounds. What a wonderful lesson to teach our child, don't you think?" Karina continued to read but Caspian interrupted her, "When I was younger I remember when my mother would sing to my sister, just the way you're reading now."

Karina stopped and looked up at him, "I didn't know you have a sister."

"Had a sister." Caspian corrected, her voice going quiet. Karina, knowing she had struck a nerve within her husband, kissed him; "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"It's alright." He said sadly. Karina pressed on, "What was her name?"

"Corazon."

Karina smiled slightly, "Would you sing to us?"

Caspian felt his face warm, "Of course. _Laying alone with the history that made you cold and uncertain inside. Careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising. But your silver lining's in sight. When you feel like you're breaking down, And your body's just giving in, And you can't go on broken like this any longer. Close your eyes. Don't you cry. Let the sorrow within you subside. Don't despair, Have no fear, Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby. You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living. You're searching for some reasons why. You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy. Aching for comfort tonight. When your hearts too sore to beat, And you feel it might never heal, And you feel not even beggars want you, I do Don't you cry, Let the darkness within you feel light, Don't despair. Have no fear. You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby. This lullaby._"

Karina drifted off to sleep, the sound of Caspian's voice comforting her.

* * *

BANG!!

Both Caspian and Karina jolted awake at the horrible sound of something hitting the castle walls. Caspian instantly grabbed his sword, as did Karina, and dressed. Karina glanced out of the large stained glass of their terrace and saw fiery torches lining the outside of the drawbridge.

"Karina, get away from the window!" Caspian whispered loudly. Karina ducked away from the opalescent light that the window was letting in and shrank away into the darkness. The door suddenly burst open, it was Peter and Freya.

"We're under attack your majesties!" Freya cried, her voice not wavering one bit.

"Three guesses who it is." Peter said as they hurried quickly down the hallway to find Susan, Lucy and Edmund.

* * *

**Ghaaaaaaa! Telmar castle is under attack!! Oh no! For all those who wanted Eris to be evil, well I made it happen. Of course this was in the story all along but your comments and reviews made me jump right to it. I just finished _Breaking Dawn _by Stephenie Meyer so I had to make Karina reading _Twilight. _My mom actually read to me when I was in her belly and my dad sang to me, that's how I got this idea. They just told me that, like, two weeks ago. I think it doesn't make you smarter, just more empathetic. BTW the song Caspian is singing is "Lullaby" by Emmy Rossum. You should buy her CD, it's great sleeping music! I'm beginning to think about baby names for Karina and Caspian's kid. If you have an idea, just tell me! Your ideas are greatly appreciated! Anyways, I'm rambling again... REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Karina anf Freya. Oh yeah and Eris, but you don't have to remember her.**

**A/N: I'm an ass I know, I'm a bad updater. I suck, it's okay I can take it. I FUCKING SUCK!! But here you go...**

* * *

_**+Chapter Eight+**_

_**All the blood in their souls pour out, look for something in the dark  
Blinded they find nothing another lust given in, another trust shut within  
Listen to him speak so holy, father God, I'm saved  
That's all that matters let the rest burn in hell  
Preach false, a sin is a sin, doesn't give you the right to condemn them to hell  
they know their wrongs you don't have to tell them their faults  
Once you were a sinner how would you like it if someone laughed at you because of your wrongs?  
I'm not here to accept their sins but I'm here to show them love within  
Listen to him speak so holy, Father God I'm saved  
That's all that really matters let the rest burn in hell.  
No Matter how hard you try you can't convince me that you represent Christ  
No more, I'm fed up with this... you've already killed too many souls  
It's time you wake up and see the truth, Christian I stand. Not afraid of my beliefs, Christian I stand.  
Learn to love your enemies, to open their eyes you must be willing to die  
Look at your own wrongs before you look at someone else's  
You want to save souls or put souls to death  
Giving our savior a bad name, giving me a bad name  
You're so wrong with your beliefs, sit in church every week, but never do you help the weak  
This is time to take back what's ours, not to give the world what's ours  
Don't you want to see everyone saved or just yourself with a river of blood on your hands? – Underoath 'Heart of Stone'**_

* * *

War. One word Peter thought he'd never have to hear again since he'd been in Narnia. Even now as soldiers barricaded the entrances to Telmar castle he was shocked beyond belief.

"At least send the Queen away your majesty!" one of the soldiers pleaded, "Think of the baby."

"My place is here with my husband." Karina stated firmly grasping Caspian's arm. All the soldiers were at arms and Caspian instinctively placed a hand on his wife's belly. Susan was acting as if she were carved from stone, "We have to barricade all the doors."

Edmund rushed up to them, panting, "They've already breeched the southern wall!"

Lucy was starting to lose her cool as she clung to Peter's side. Caspian tried to stay calm, he was king after all; "We can use the catacombs under the castle."

"The what's?" Susan questioned, as she had no idea Narnia had any catacombs. Caspian nodded, "They were used to hide soldiers but they lead straight into the Whistling Woods."

"Which I know like the back of my hand." Freya piped up then added, "Well, maybe not by sight."

Peter tried to make light of the situation, "I'll stay."

Karina looked at him, "Peter don't be stupid."

"I'm not, someone has to stay and protect the castle." He answered truthfully. Karina shook her head, "No you're not. Even if I have to drag you out by your Kingly blonde roots, you're staying with us."

"I agree." Susan stated, "No one get left behind."

The Kings and Queens hurried to the secret entrance, which was located near the armory of the castle. Peter held firmly to Freya's hand, helping her inside, "Watch your step." He said, guiding her to sure footing on the cold stone stairs. Freya took his help begrudgingly, but was happy that he cared for her so much. To everyone's dismay, Eris trailed them, squealing when she saw a rat or something else unmentionable.

CRACK

"They've breeched the entrance!!" Glenstorm cried, drawing his massive weapon. From behind him, Peter could see the torches coming closer and closer, a worried gleam in his eyes. He turned to Edmund, whispering to him so that the others couldn't hear, "If anything should happen, get yourselves out."

Edmund nodded, "Will do, Pete."

They were running as fast as their feet could take them, and as quickly as Karina's belly allowed. She was in constant need of breath, but still insisted on not being a burden. Lucy opted for Caspian to carry her, to which he blanched. Not that he didn't love his wife but he didn't particularly want to carry her on his back if it wasn't completely necessary. Karina politely declined,

"I'm good, I'm good." She kept saying. They could hear the shouts of the witch's soldiers, the blood curdling howls of wolves and the unmistakable roars of minotaurs. That's when they felt the ground shake.

_They fall in line  
_

_One at a time  
_

_Ready to play  
_

_I can't see them anyway  
_

_No time to lose  
_

_We've got to move  
_

_Steady your hand  
_

_I am losing sight again _

"What the hell!?" Karina cried, holding onto one of the chipping pillars. Caspian looked up, shock registering on his face, "It's crumbling!" It was the sheer disbelief in Caspian's voice that made everyone frightened. The Telmarine king had been so sure this plan would work and now it was literally falling to pieces before his very eyes. Susan, who was now in actuality petrified, looked to Peter,

"What can we do now?"

"We fight!!" Peter bellowed, the few Narnian's with them echoed with him.

"You hurry to a losing battle my king." Freya interjected calmly.

_Fire your guns  
_

_Its time to run  
_

_Blow me away  
_

_I will stay unless I may  
_

_After the fall  
_

_We'll shake it off  
_

_Show me the way _

Peter looked dumbfounded, "What?"

Freya blinked, her eyes unnerving Peter to no end, "The witch's forces are too numerous."

"And how would you know?!" Eris snarled nastily, her skirts hiked up practically to her earlobes. Freya shot her a dirty look, "You would know, betrayer of Narnia. A shadow and a fear has been growing in my mind since I ever felt your horrible aura. You plot to destroy everything the Kings and Queens have been planning for the better of Narnia!"

The unambiguous sound of skin colliding with skin drowned out the roaring of the dark army approaching. Freya stood a still as a statue, the fresh welt where Eris slapped her stung. Eris smirked, "You don't know a damned thing about me."

_Only the strongest will survive  
_

_Lead me to heaven when we die  
_

_I have a shadow on the wall  
_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

Peter couldn't even understand what was going on. Had Eris just slapped Freya?! He was so confused, "We can't worry about this right no-"

"I think we should." Edmund said darkly, his angry gaze nearly burning a hole in Eris' forehead.

"No we shouldn't. We're about to DIE here people!" Karina screamed. Susan nodded, "Let's just get out of here! Which way is out?"

Caspian hoped they wouldn't be coming to that. He really didn't have any idea of how to leave the catacombs. He'd only been there a few times as a boy and even then someone had to retrieve him when he got lost.

_There's nothing left  
_

_So save your breath  
_

_Lying and wait  
_

_Caught inside this tidal wave  
_

_You're covers blown  
_

_Nowhere to go  
_

_Holding your fate_

That's when Karina felt the very foundation of the caves shake. She instinctively moved closer to Caspian, not knowing that the deep magic rooted within her had been keeping the catacombs from collapsing on top of them. When she removed her hand the pillar crumbled like snow upon the mountain side.

"KARINA!" Caspian screamed as the pillar fell, separating them. More rocks fell from the mosaic tiled ceiling cutting on Karina from Caspian, Peter from Freya, and Edmund from Susan. When the final stone fell into place, sealing out the cries of its prisoners, it was the witch struck. Karina looked around her; only Edmund and Freya were here, that's when she saw Lucy huddled in a small ball next to a pile of rubble. She was unconscious. Edmund instantly went to tend to his younger sister, hoisting her onto his back, as Karina clawed at the stone barricade in vain.

"CASPIAN!!"

"KARINA!!"

_Only the strongest will survive  
_

_Lead me to heaven when we die  
_

_I have a shadow on the wall  
_

_I'll be the one to save us all  
_

_You wanted it back_

_Only the strongest will survive  
_

_Lead me to heaven when we die  
_

_I have a shadow on the wall  
_

_I'll be the one to save us all  
_

_Save us all_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Breaking Benjamin 'Blow me Away' was used as the song in this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be better at updating this time around. Sorry for the wait again! I'm a procrastinating ass, I know, I know.**


End file.
